Un Hitman Y Un Vongola
by Isalick
Summary: Estaban todos lo arcobalenos reunidos en una montaña, incluyendo a Lal y a Yuni que también vinieron a petición de Verde -Los he llamado a todos porque he encontrado una cura para la maldición de los arcobalenos-Ante estas palabras todos enseguida abrieron los ojos de la impresión Es un R27 (rebornxtsuna) leve 6927 (mukuroxtsuna)
1. Chapter 1:Ese es Reborn?

Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia TTATT

Bien, ohayou! Este fic lo habia subido a otra pagina llamada "Amor Yaoi" desgraciadamente perdi la contraseña de esa cuenta y ahora ando de vagabunda viendo anime en vez de buscar mi contraseña :D bueno, no recuerdo el hotmail que utilice en esa cuenta (que por cierto tiene el mismo seudonimo que tengo en esta pagina "Isalick") y ando tratando de acordarme pero mi estúpido cerebro solo recuerda nombres de animes ._.

Sin mas! A leer :D

Estaban todos lo arcobalenos reunidos en una montaña, incluyendo a Lal y a Yuni que también vinieron a petición de Verde

También estaba la familia Vongola reunida junto con la familia Giglio Nero, todos esperando a Verde que aun no llegaba, todos los presentes pensaban *para que Verde nos a citados a todos?*

Cuando una maquina gigante apareció y dentro de ella se encontraba Verde, la maquina aterrizo y de ahí salio el arcobaleno del pacificador verde. La maquina (o mejor dicho nave) soltó una maquina aun mas grande

-Los he llamado a todos porque he encontrado una cura para la maldición de los arcobalenos-Ante estas palabras todos enseguida abrieron los ojos de la impresión

-hmp, y porque ahora es que haces esto?- pregunto Reborn

-cierto! Kora-afirmo Colonello a las palabras de Reborn

-porque estoy harto de este cuerpo y se que si no los curo a ustedes también, me mataran- respondió el científico

-hum, menos mal que es inteligente-hablo Lal

-si-respondió Viper

-bueno dejemos de hablar, ahora, también e citado a estas dos familias por una simple y sencilla razón-hablo Verde-Esta maquina solo funciona con llamas de la ultima voluntad y como en estos momentos nosotros no tenemos el poder suficiente, le hemos pedido ayuda a las dos únicas familias en las cuales puedo confiar

-Pero nosotros no tenemos tanto poder...se podría decir que somos los últimos en la lista con respecto a las llamas de ultima voluntad-se quejo Gamma, y era verdad, ellos ya no tenían ningún anillo puesto que en una batalla los perdieron y tampoco sabían manejarlas muy bien ya que eran novatos

-eso lo se Gamma-Kun-dijo Verde- Pero como la maldición de Yuni no es como la de nosotros, es mas fácil de remover, solo necesitamos unas pequeñas llamas de cada uno de ustedes

-si es por la princesa entonces esta bien-respondió Gamma

-bien, y con respecto a la familia Vongola...Ustedes son la familia mas fuerte en la mafia, y saben utilizar de manera prácticamente perfecta las llamas, sobretodo tu...Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu eres el que posee mas poder con respecto a las llamas de ultima voluntad, así que le pido ayuda tanto a ti como a tus guardianes

-Si, te daré mi ayuda solo porque es para ayudar a todos los arcobalenos-Dijo Tsuna ya con su forma de hyper ultima voluntad

-bueno, si el décimo lo dice entonces yo ayudare-dijo el peligris

-jajaja, entonces vamos a ayudar al bebe-dijo Yamamoto

-Kufufufu, no tenia nada que hacer así que por eso vine pero no pensé que la razón por la que vine se tratase de eso-dijo Mukuro, Reborn frunció el ceño, sabia la razón por la que Mukuro había venido, la cual era sencilla, a ese tipo le gustaba Tsuna y haría todo por estar con el, incluso ayudar a los demás

-Hmp, después de esto quiero pelear con todos ustedes, en especial tu-Dijo Hibari mirando hacia Reborn

-hm, claro, si eso es lo que quieres-dijo Reborn dándole poca importancia al tema

-Bueno, ahora Gamma y su familia entren en la maquina, pero antes ponganse esto-Dijo Verde entregándole unos anillos a la familia Giglio Nero-Bien, se que ustedes no tienen anillos así que ponganse estos y entren, cuando les avise enciendan las llamas de sus anillos

Los mencionados entraron a la maquina, la cual parecía un mini-cuarto, entraron y cerraron la puerta, todo el lugar era de color blanco y no había ni un solo mueble -Bien, ahora, Gamma y su familia, enciendan sus llamas

Toda la familia Giglio Nero acataron las ordenes y sacaron suficientes llamas para al menos un arcobalebo y la mitad de la maldición de otro

-Bien, con esto podremos quitarle la maldición tanto a Yuni como a Lal-Dijo Verde mientras dejaba salir a todos los que se encontraban en el interior de la maquina

El arcobaleno de pacificador verde agarro una maquina que tenia forma de pistola y que estaba conectada a la mas grande (Es decir la maquina que se parece a un cuarto) y apunto primero hacia Yuni, disparo y el pacificador exploto, quitándole a Yuni el derecho de ser un arcobaleno y la maldición, después apunto hacia Lal y paso exactamente lo mismo, solo que esta volvió a su forma natural (Yuni ya estaba en su forma natural)

-bueno, ahora te toca a ti, décimo vongola-dijo Verde

-bien-tsuna aun en su forma de hyper ultima voluntad entro a la maquina con forma de cuarto

-ahora, Tsunayoshi, enciende tus llamas al máximo-dijo el arcobaleno científico

Tsuna uso la mitad de sus llamas, las cuales hicieron que la maquina casi explotara por tan gran poder

-Wow, que gran poder-dijo Lal que aun estaba ahí

-Es increíble! Kora!

-oh no!, sabia que Sawada tenia mucho poder pero nunca pensé que fuera tan grande!-exclamo Verde-A este paso la maquina explotara

-Tsk, entonces utilicen el poder que les esta otorgando el Décimo-Hablo Gokudera

-Pero la maquina esta por explo- Verde fue interrumpido por una gran explosión la cual trajo mucho humo

Cuando el humo se disperso, todos los arcobalenos estaban en su forma natural

-Qu-que? Pero como?-dijo Skull

-esto no estaba dentro de mis cálculos-Hablo Verde

-y eso que? Ya estamos de esta forma de nuevo-dijo Viper

-si, pero puede haber algún efecto secundario-dijo Reborn

-hmm-El científico se acerco hacia la pequeña maquina que parecía una pistola (y que ademas estaba conectada a la maquina mas grande) y noto que la pistola estaba en dirección hacia todos los arcobalenos y ademas, en la punta de esta estaba explotada y sobresalida- ya veo, el poder de Sawada era tan grande que no podía salir, solo había un lugar el cual estaba sellado y que no se abriría si no le dabas al gatillo de esta maquina, así que las llamas rompieron ese sello y salieron al exterior pero de la misma manera de como si hubiéramos disparado de manera normal-explico el científico (quiere decir que las llamas salieron por la pequeña maquina ya que no había otro lugar por donde salir y que le devolvieron el verdadero cuerpo a cada arcobaleno)

-hmm, y no habrá efectos secundarios?-Pregunto el ex-arcobaleno del pacificador amarillo

-sinceramente no lo se-dijo Verde

-eeeh, disculpa, quien eres tu?-le dijo Tsuna que ya estaba en su forma natural al hombre que hablaba con Verde

-hm?, de verdad que eres un dame-tsuna-hablo el hombre

-eh?! El único que me dice así es Reborn!, deja de copiarle!-hablo/exclamo Tsuna

-en serio...es imposible que no se de cuenta, Kora!

-pues al parecer no es imposible-Hablo Fon

-sabia que Sawada a veces era idiota, pero no me imagine que llegara a esos limites-Dijo Lal

-No me estoy copiando de el-dijo mientras agarraba a Leon con su dedo

-ah! Leon! Espera...que le has hecho a Reborn?

-Kufufufu, ademas de tierno idiota-Hablo el ilusionista de la familia del décimo Vongola mientras se acercaba a Tsuna El menor a oir esas palabras se sonrojo

-Tsk, oi Dame-Tsuna!-dijo el hombre agarrando a castaño y llevándoselo un poco mas lejos del ilusionista-Si no descubres quien soy dentro de 2 horas, haré que hagas el peor entrenamiento que hallas tenido-esto ultimo lo dijo con malicia

-Hiiiii, s-si! Pero...cual es su nombres?

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo, ahora corre-le dijo apuntandole con su arma

-Hiiiiiiiiii!-Después Tsuna salio corriendo

-oye, porque no le dices quien eres tu Reborn?-le preguntó Fon al pelinegro

-hay algo que quiero probar-dijo con una sonrisa casi imperceptible pero Fon lo noto

-haa-suspiro el ex-arcobaleno del pacificador rojo-Ojala sepas lo que haces-dijo susurrando Fon

-Si, lo se-respondio Reborn

(Mientras tanto Tsuna)

-O-oye Lal, quien era ese tipo?

-hm?, no seas idiota!-Le dice Lal mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza

-Itetetetete, eso dolió-dijo el castaño sobandose la cabeza

-de todas formas, esa persona ha estado contigo desde que supiste quien eras-dijo la mayor mientras se iba

-Qu-que?! Es-espera!-ya era demasiado tarde, Lal se había ido-haaa, ahora que? No quiero hacer ningún entrenamiento!-Dijo el oji-miel mientras se agarraba la cabeza y corria en círculos-Y ahora que?! Que?! Que?!

-Kufufufufu, deberías comenzar por dejar de gritar, no crees?-dijo Mukuro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Tsuna

-Mu-Mukuro! Qu-que haces aquí?-pregunto el menor al mismo tiempo que retrocedía

-Kufufu, solo he venido a saludar-el pelimorado/azul aun seguía avanzando hasta que el menor choco su espalda contra el árbol y el quedo enfrente de este y con sus brazos puestos en el tronco de manera que no escapara el castaño

-Que es lo que qu-quieres?-Dijo nervioso el ojimiel, ya que el mayor se le estaba acercando de manera peligrosa -Solo te quiero a ti-dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios del menor

-Hmp, oye! Dame-Tsuna! Se te ha acabado el tiempo, vamos a tu entrenamiento-Dijo un hombre de cabello azabache, el cual estaba encima de una rama del árbol en donde se encontraba Tsuna y Mukuro

-E-e-entrenamiento?! Pero si no ha pasado dos ho-Cuando vio su reloj, efectivamente habían pasado dos horas-Como pasaron las horas tan rápido?!

-Hmp, bueno, deja a tu querido guardián y ven-dijo el pelinegro-O prefieres venir por las malas?

-Hiiiiii, ya voy!-dijo el castaño mientras se separaba de su guardián de la niebla-adiós

-Tsk, estúpido bebe superdesarrollado-susurro Mukuro, pero el no sabia que Reborn aun seguía ahí

-Mira tu! No te acerques a Tsunayoshi de esa manera, lo distraes de su entrenamiento-dijo el ex-arcobaleno mientras ocultaba su mirada detrás de su fedora-Sino, te juro que aunque quieras ver a Dame-Tsuna no podrás por un simple hecho...-Convirtió a Leon en una pistola y elevo la mirada, era una de completa frialdad e indiferencia-Estarás muerto-dijo esto ultimo y desapareció, dejando a un guardián estupefacto, no todos los días te encontrabas con una persona que con unas simples palabras te pueda causar tanto miedo

(Unos minutos después)

-Dame-Tsuna, empezaras subiendo la montaña con solo tus manos-sentencio el mayor de los dos

-Quee?!-exclamo el castaño, *entonces por eso me trajo a un bosque que alrededor tenia un sinnúmero de montañas...*

-Lo que oíste-dijo el pelinegro mientras convertía a Leon en pistola y le disparaba una de sus usuales balas de ultima voluntad-Ahora escala esa montaña con tu ultima voluntad

-Ooooi, escalare esa montaña con mi ultima voluntad!-dijo esto y salio corriendo a la montaña mas alta

(30 minutos después, donde Tsuna)

-Waaa!, hiiiii casi me caigo!-dijo un castaño que se encontraba escalando la mitad de una montaña-Que le sucede a ese tipo? Como es posible que algún desconocido me dispare con Leon?-dijo para si mismo el ojimiel

Después recordó las palabras de Lal, "No seas idiota!" No, esas no son las palabras "esa persona ha estado contigo desde que supiste quien eras" sera posible...? Que el sea Reborn...?, si era así entonces todo encajaba, ese tipo era la verdadera forma de Reborn, entonces por eso tenia a Leon y le llamaba Dame-Tsuna, ademas de que solo Reborn puede hacer este tipo de entrenamiento...

-woah, m-me resbaloo-grito mientras caia de la montaña-Hiiiiii, ahora que?

Cuando estuvo a punto de pegar contra el suelo, alguien lo cargo, haciendo así que no chocara contra este-hum?-cuando abrió los ojos pudo percatar que estaba encima de unos brazos y que ademas, era Reborn

-de verdad eres un Dame, Tsuna-dijo el mayor

-Re-Reborn...-dijo el castaño mientras se desmayaba

-ahí va, y ahora te desmayas-dijo mientras suspiraba el pelinegro-Pero descubriste quien soy, ta vez no eres tan Dame...

Como dije, este fic ya lo tenia en Amor Yaoi y estaba terminado, asi que si me tardo en publicar el proximo cap es por mera flojera XD

Espero que os haya gustado, espero sus reviews :D

Ciao ciao


	2. Chapter 2:Una reunión inesperada

Ohayou! Aquí reportandose el segundo cap de esta historia ya terminada (n.n)/

Espero que os guste :D

* * *

Genial, su Dame-alumno se había desmayado y ahora tenía que llevarlo a la casa

Iba caminando por el bosque para llegar a la ciudad. Cuando llego a esta, el lugar parecía muy alegre, había un festival, pero por qué?

-oh! Reborn-san! Y...Décimo?! Que le sucedió?!-grito un ojiverde cruzando la calle

-hahaha, hey! Bebe! Que le paso a Tsuna esta vez?-dijo un calmado Yamamoto que estaba en la misma ruta que el pelinegro mayor (la casa de Tsuna)

-se desmayo...-respondió el pelinegro

-Qué?! Solo eso?!-exclamo/grito Gokudera

-sí, solo subió la montaña más alta del bosque central solo con sus manos y se desmayo-dijo con simpleza el mayor

-hahaha, un entrenamiento, eh?-dijo Takeshi

-Sera mejor llevar al décimo a su casa-dijo Gokudera

-justo hace un momento iba hacia su casa-dijo el azabache

-bueno, yo voy con usted Reborn-san-dijo el peligris

-si eso es lo que quieres-dijo Reborn

-hahaha, yo también me dirigía hacia la casa de Tsuna, ya que su mama me dijo que podía ir a cenar en su casa-dijo el chico de ojos ámbar

-Pierdete idiota del béisbol!-dijo el ojiverde

-hahaha, ma ma, solo voy porque la mama de Tsuna me lo pidió-dijo Yamamoto tratando de tranquilizar a Gokudera

-Tsk, idiota-respondió Hayato mientras desviaba la mirada-es mejor que no vallas, no sirves

Reborn aun seguía ahí con Tsuna en brazos, ya se estaba cansando de estar parado y de oir sus peleas, aunque básicamente era Gokudera el que buscaba pelea-Si no dejan de pelear me largo y los dejo solos-Dijo el ex-arcobaleno para después voltearse e irse

-S-solos?-susurro el peligris mientras aparecía un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-que sucede? Te sientes mal?-le dijo el pelinegro al ojiverde

-N-no! Largate!-Grito Gokudera mientras corría en búsqueda de Reborn

Yamamoto suspiro-y ahora que le sucede?-susurro para sí mismo-Bueno, sera mejor ir a la casa de Tsuna, ya que el bebe iba hacia allá

* * *

(Mientras tanto, con Reborn)

Cuando llego a casa, Nana estaba casi que se desmayaba

-Tsu-kun! Que le paso?! Y...Eres tú? Reborn-kun?-dijo un poco exaltada la mujer de cabellos castaños

-si soy yo, Tsuna solo se desmayo-dijo el pelinegro

-hum, solo eso?-dijo la mayor-Bueno preparare la cena, Reborn-kun, puedes llevar Tsu-kun a su habitación?

-Bien-dijo el ojinegro

* * *

(En la habitación de Tsuna)

Reborn puso a Tsuna en la cama mientras que el se sentaba en le suelo detrás de la cama y recostaba su espalda en el borde de la cama

-y ahora donde dormiré?-se pregunto el azabache

-Hum-Tsuna se movía mucho y emitía sonidos cuando dormía

Reborn le miro, Tsuna tenia la boca abierta y brillante, producto de la saliva. No sabia el por qué, pero quería darle un beso, así que se levanto dio media vuelta y se inclino para probar esos labios color rosa

Estaba a pocos centímetros de los labios de su Dame-alumno, tanto que sentía la cálida respiración de el menor, cuando de repente-wajajaja! Lambo-san quiere jugar con Tsuna!

-Tsk-dijo el mayor mientras se separaba

-eh? Quien eres tú? Preséntate ante Lambo-san!-Ordeno el ojiverde

-Tu...-dijo Reborn con una mala cara

-wajajajajaja! Me recuerdas al idiota de Reborn! Pero si tienes suerte puedes ser mi esclavo!-dijo Lambo mientras terminaba de entrar a la habitación por la puerta

-Tsk-Chasqueo la lengua, ese idiota podía ser verdaderamente irritante-No necesitas conocerme...Ya me conoces-respondió tratando de dejar aun lado su infinito odio

-Eh? No me digas que eres Reborn?! Wajajajajaja, con razón tienes esas ridículas patillas de paleta wajajajaja-se burlo Lambo (las paletas que son de forma espiral)

Reborn ignoro eso y agarro un calcetín y se lo lanzo en la boca a Lambo mientras este reia

-Waghhg, mehg vojy ag tragyar gel caglcetginb-hablo/balbuceo Lambo

-mejor, así te puedes callar de una vez-dijo con indiferencia Reborn

-Tehhj odiho Rejbuorn

-gracias, creo que ese es el único sentimiento en el que concordamos-dijo esto y salio de la habitación

Bajo las escaleras y noto que había mucho alboroto, cuando fue a la cocina, estaban I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, Gokudera, Yamamoto y...Hibari? Si eso era extraño lo que venia era aun mas...Ahí, enfrente de el, se encontraba el bastardo de Mukuro

-hola Reborn-san-dijo un peligris que se encontraba sentado en una silla lejos del pelinegro de ojos ámbar. Reborn rió bajo al ver esa escena, pero su felicidad no duro mucho, aun tenía cerca a ese Mukuro

Reborn volvió a la realidad y saludo con la mano, se sentó en una silla que se encontraba desocupada y que además estaba justamente al lado de Mukuro

Cuando se sentó el guardián de la niebla le susurro algo-No creas que te lo dejare fácil-Ante estas palabras Reborn alzó una ceja, tratando de asimilar lo que le acababan de decir, cuando por fin se le ocurrió algo a lo cual contestar-Dejarmelo fácil? Pero si ya gane-dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, la verdad no sabía a que se refería Mukuro, pero jamas perdería contra el

-Tsk-fue lo que salio de los labios del guardián, haciendo que Reborn sonriera

-Que tanto murmuran ahí? Es hora de comer!-hablo Nana mientras servia unos platos con comida

-Por cierto, porque Hibari y Mukuro están aquí?-les pregunto Yamamoto, llamando la atención de los mencionados

-hmp, solo vine a retar al ex-arcobaleno, pero me han obligado a quedarme-dijo Hibari (Fue Nana quien le obligo a quedarse U.u). Reborn miro hacia el guardián de la nube y luego recordó lo que le dijo así que no protesto

-Yo vine por que Chrome me dijo que viniera, dijo que la madre de Sawada cocinaba muy bien

-oh, así que eso fue lo que te dijo Chrome-chan, bueno espero que la comida le guste a tu paladar-dijo la mayor dando una sonrisa

Reborn empezó a comer, cuando una gaviota entro a la cocina

-eh?! De donde salio ese pájaro?-dijo Gokudera

-hum, Falcon? Que haces aquí?-dijo Reborn, el ave soltó una carta y el ojinegro la agarro-hmm una carta-después el ave se fue por donde vino

-Reborn-san que es?-dijo Gokudera

-una carta de Colonello, la leeré después-dijo esto y guardo la carta en un bolsillo de su chaqueta

-Oi, bebe, Tsuna se encuentra bien?-dijo Yamamoto

-Sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, como dije antes, el solo se desmayo

-Ok-dijo el ojiambar y empezó a comer

-Que bien, el Décimo esta fuera de peligro-suspiro Gokudera

Cuando todos terminaron de comer y se despidieron, Hibari trato de acercarsele pero fue interrumpido por Nana que se preocupaba por que los padres de Hibari no estuvieran asustados porque su hijo llegase tarde. Ya se imaginaba a Hibari, echando humo por la frustración

Nana se le acerco y le dice-Reborn-kun, puedes dormir en el cuarto que está al lado de Tsu-kun

-Gracias mama-respondió el pelinegro mientras subía las escaleras para luego irse a su nueva habitación

Se sentó en la cama y saco la carta, la abrió y empezó a leer

* * *

Hola Reborn, esta carta la escribo porque Verde me ha mandado a decirte que tenemos que ir a una reunión en la escuela de Sawada, Kora!, en la azotea. Todos los ex-arcobalenos "tienen que ir" ,fue lo que dijo Verde

Es para la revisión de nuestros cuerpos, para saber si no habrá ningun efecto secundario, Kora!

También dijo que hablaría de otro tema y que al parecer a todos nos debería de interesar, trate de averiguar de qué trataba pero me lanzo a su cocodrilo, Kora!

Eso fue todo, Kora!

* * *

Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Reborn, como era posible que hasta en cartas ese hombre dijera el estúpido "Kora!"?, es que acaso no tenía nada que hacer y lo hacía por diversión?

Suspiro y dejando eso de lado pensó en lo ultimo dicho por Colonello, un tema que le iba a interesar...

Tenía más curiosidad ahora, pero no la suficiente como para llamar a otro de los seleccionados para ir a la reunión y preguntar qué pensaba acerca de la carta

Dejo de pensar en eso y salio de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua

Ya era como las 10:00 pm, nadie, absolutamente nadie debería estar despierto

Cuando llego vio una luz, era la de la cocina, de verdad había alguien ahí? Además de que ya era muy tarde y no debería de haber ni un alma

Cuando paso la puerta de la cocina, se topo con un Dame-Tsuna dormido sobre la mesa y con un vaso de leche en la mano

Suspiro, ademas de que se queda despierto hasta tarde, no termina ni siquiera de tomar su bebida

-haaa, Dame-Tsuna tenías que ser-dijo Reborn para luego cargarlo y llevarlo a su respectiva habitación

Lo acomodo en la cama y lo acobijo, cuando se iba a ir unos brazos lo detuvieron, Tsuna estando dormido lo había escogido como su muñeco de dormir

Tsuna cada vez lo acercaba más hacia el, Reborn saco cuidadosamente los brazos de Tsuna de su cintura y coloco otra almohada para que no le volviera a agarrar

Miro unos segundos al menor para luego acercarse y darle un beso en la frente

Después se fue a la cocina y busco un vaso de agua para luego sentarse en la silla de la mesa

-por que hice eso?-se preguntaba, por que le beso? Nunca le había demostrado cariño a su Dame-alumno, y ahora, cuando volvió a su forma original, si lo hacia...no se entendía ni el mismo

Suspiro para luego levantarse y lavar el vaso vació que antes tenía agua, cuando termino se dirigió a su cuarto para por fin dormir

* * *

(Al día siguiente, en la escuela Nami-chuu)

Se encontraban 8 personas en la azotea de un edificio que al parecer era una escuela

-Los he reunido aquí por dos razones, pero primero lo primero, Yuni, entra en la máquina para que te inspeccione-dijo Verde, la chica hizo caso y entro a un mini-cuarto

Cuando la maquina hizo un sonido "clin" significado de que había terminado, una luz verde apareció encima de la maquina

-al parecer Yuni no sufre efectos secundarios-dijo Verde-ahora tu Lal- la chica hizo lo mismo que Yuni y dio el mismo resultado

Todos hicieron su inspección y ninguno tenía efectos secundarios

-ehemm, bueno, ya que ninguno tiene efectos secundarios, vamos a lo siguiente, el tema del cual quería hablar, es que al parecer Checker Face se ha enterado de que hemos roto la maldición-dijo Verde, todos se sobresaltaron al oir ese nombre-Y al parecer planea buscar a otros arcobalenos-termino de hablar

-Quee?!-grito Skull-No le bastaba arruinar nuestras vidas? Ahora también va por otros?!

-Por primera vez concuerdo con Skull, aun va por mas...?-dijo Viper

-humm, que estará planeando?-dijo Reborn

-No quiero ni saber quiénes serán los desafortunados-dijo Yuni-No podemos permitirle eso!-exlcamo Yuni

-Cierto!, Kora!

-Yuni tiene razón-dijo Lal

-no solo he venido a hablar de eso, al parecer Vindice ha enloquecido-dijo Verde

-...?-Reborn no sabía si lo que decía era cierto, pero por la cara que tenía el peliverde no parecía estar bromeando

-E-eso es cierto?-dijo Skull

-si, al parecer quieren acabar con los postulantes para ser los próximos arcobalenos, pero solo después de que estos se hayan convertido en bebes...-respondió Verde

-Entonces…Eso quiere decir que los elegidos serán asesinados-Dijo Lal

-Prácticamente…-Dijo el peliverde

-Esto no es bueno, por que ahora es que a Vindice se le ocurre asesinar a los arcobalenos? Kora!-Pregunto Colonello

-Lo mismo me preguntaba yo, cuál será la razón?-Dijo Fon

-Deberían preocuparse más por los que vallan a ser los elegidos que por la razón de la actitud de Vindice-Dijo Skull. Todos se le quedaron mirando haciendo que el se pusiera nervioso-Etto…O-ocurre algo? De-dejen de mirarme así

-No es nada, solo que últimamente te estás haciendo más inteligente-Respondió Lal

-Cierto, Kora! Estas yendo a la escuela o te estás tomando algunas pastillas? Kora!-Dijo Colonello

-Queeee?! No digan tonterías! Yo soy así por naturaleza!-Exclamo Skull

-Seee, claaaro-Dijeron todos al unisonó

-E-es verdad!-Dijo Skull con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos

-Dejemos de hablar de la poca inteligencia de Skull y concentrémonos en lo que dijo antes-Dijo Verde

-Hmm lo que dijo Skull-Dijo Colonello tratando de recordar lo que dijo Skull- Queeee?! No digan tonterías! Yo soy así por naturaleza!, Eso fue lo que dijo, Kora!-dijo Colonello

-Idiota!-dijo Lal mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza- al parecer cuando volviste a tu verdadera forma te volviste mas idiota

-Podría ser un efecto secundario-Dijo Reborn con un tono de burla

-Tu…Reborn eres un-Colonello fue interrumpido por Viper

-Podría ser…-Dijo la ilusionista

-También puede ser un efecto secundario la inteligencia de Skull-Dijo Reborn

-Oye!-Exclamó Skull

-Qué?-Dijo Reborn dirigiéndole una mirada asesina

-Na-nada Reborn-sempai-Dijo Skull

-Tranquilos chicos, ahora sería bueno pensar en los próximos arcobalenos-Dijo Yuni

-Yuni tiene razón, por alguna razón pienso que Varia está en peligro-Dijo Verde

-Cierto, Varia es muy fuerte, ellos deben ser los participantes-Dijo Viper

- Mammon, Donde se localiza Varia en estos momentos?-Dijo Reborn

-En su mansión de Italia-Respondió Viper

-Tenemos que poner más vigilancia en Italia-Dijo Verde

-También hay que avisarle sobre el peligro que corren, dijo Fon

-Mañana les enviare una carta-Dijo Viper-Pero…Que vigilancia podremos dar a Varia?

-Podemos ser nosotros mismos-Dijo Verde

-Entonces dentro de 2 días nos vamos-Dijo Fon

-Bien-Respondieron todos

* * *

(1 hora después, en la casa de Tsuna)

-Todos ustedes, vallan haciendo maletas, nos iremos a Italia en 2 días-Dijo Reborn que estaba terminando de comer

-Egh!-Se atraganto Tsuna-Quee?!

-Lo que oíste Dame-Tsuna, y ustedes también-le dijo Reborn a los 6 Guardianes que se encontraban ahí. Vaya usted a saber el por que

Reborn subió las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto a hacer las maletas…

-Decimo! Vamos a Italia!, no está feliz?-Dijo un feliz Gokudera

-Hahaha-*la verdad no*

-Hahaha, nunca he ido a Italia, es bonita?

-Lo debe de ser al EXTREMO!-Grito Ryohei

-Hmp, que pérdida de tiempo-Dijo Hibari

-Kufufufufu, a mi no me molesta *con tal de que pueda estar cerca de Tsunayoshi*-dijo y pensó Mukuro

Todos terminaron de comer y Hibari se fue por la misma razón de la otra vez, la madre de Tsuna…

* * *

Os gustó? ojala si :D

Hora de responder review (?: solo recibí uno y le agradezco a esa persona :'D)

R27: Es mas facil decirlo e.e jojojoj, le hara muchas cosas...Muchas cosas, eso tenlo por seguro ¬/¬. Gracias por tu fabuloso y hermoso review *A*

Ciao Ciao


	3. Chapter 3: La aparición de Checker Face

Ohayou! Aquí traje el tercer cap n.n recuerdo cuando empecé con este fic, estaba muy emocionada porque había gustado, este fue mi primer fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn :')

Espero que os guste :D

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

Todos estaban guardando sus cosas en una maleta, ya que al día siguiente se irían todos a Italia, por qué? Porque Reborn así quería...

-haa...Esa fue la última prenda-dijo entre un suspiro el castaño

-Sí, pero aun te falta limpiar tu cuarto-Dijo un pelinegro

-ek!, e-eso no es necesario, o si?-dijo el ojimiel

-Pues claro, no le piensas dejar la limpieza de TU habitación a mama, o si?-Dijo Reborn con una cara de pocos amigos

-N-no, p-por supuesto que no-Dijo nervioso el castaño-Pero al fin y al cabo, para que vamos a hacerle guardia a Varia? Ellos son muy fuertes

-eh? dijiste algo?-dijo con ignorancia Reborn

-*Me está ignorando por completo U.u*-pensó Tsuna

-Bueno, cuando termines de hacer todos tus quehaceres ve abajo, tus guardianes te esperan-dijo el azabache para darse la vuelta e irse

-haaa-suspiro-Por que tengo que ir a Italia?...Esto suena sospechoso, debe de haber algo que me oculta Reborn-Dijo para sí mismo el castaño

Dejo de pensar y empezó a ordenar y limpiar su habitación, cuando termino, agarro su maleta y la puso al lado de la puerta

Bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina, cuando entro todos estaban ahí, sus guardianes y amigos

-Tsu-kun, me contó Reborn-kun que te vas de viaje-dijo la mayor de cabello castaño oscuro

-Ehmm, si-respondió rascándose la cabeza

-Bien, pero abrígate, he oído que en Italia hacer mucho frío-dijo la madre de Tsuna

-Claro mama-dijo el castaño, la mayor sonrió de manera cálida y salió a la parte trasera de la casa con un cesto de ropa lavada

Reborn, que se encontraba recostado en la orilla de la puerta, se dirigió a una silla y se sentó

-bien, quería decirles que tenemos que proteger a Varia, al principio eran solo los ex-arcobalenos los que iban a hacer guardia, pero es mejor estar seguros. Ya hable con Verde y dijo que estaba bien-paro de hablar un segundo para luego proseguir-Skull fue a la casa de la familia Shimon para también pedir ayuda, al parecer ellos accedieron y la familia Giglio Nero también va, así que 3 familias son las que van a ayudar

-Pe-pero Reborn, por que tenemos que vigilar a Varia?-dijo un ojimiel que estaba sentado enfrente de el

-Cierto, por que Reborn-san?-pregunto Hayato

Reborn suspiro y hablo-es una historia larga, solo necesitan saber que Checker Face va por Varia para volverlos en los nuevos arcobalenos-termino de hablar el mayor pelinegro

-Los nuevos arcobalenos?! E-eso...no es posible-dijo Tsuna-Si Varia se vuelve en arcobalenos, se harán bebes...

-Por esa misma razón es por la que deben ir a Italia-dijo Reborn

-Décimo, tenemos que ir...-dijo Gokudera

-Sí, iremos, no permitiré que Varia se vuelva en arcobalenos-dijo Tsuna

-Hahaha, eso quiere decir que me voy a encontrar con Squalo-dijo Yamamoto. Gokudera al oir eso se puso rojo de la furia

-Hmp-fue el sonido que se limito a emitir Hibari

-Kufufu, entonces ese niño también va?-dijo Mukuro mientras señalaba a Lambo

-haaa-suspiro Tsuna-La verdad no quiero llevarlo

-Pues ira-concluyo Reborn

-Pero si solo es un niño!-exclamo Tsuna

-Y eso qué?-dijo Reborn con indiferencia

-Lambo-san ira a Italia! Wajajajaja-Dijo el guardián del trueno

-ves? Ahí lo tienes, el quiere ir-Dijo Reborn

Suspiro-bueno-dijo derrotado Tsuna

-Bien, entonces partiremos al aeropuerto mañana por la mañana-dijo Reborn dándose la vuelta y yéndose

-No me puedo imaginar a Varia siendo arcobalenos-dijo con tono bajo Tsuna

-por una razón extrema yo tampoco-Dijo Ryohei que estaba sentado al lado de Tsuna

-hahaha *no me había dado cuenta de que tenia a ni-san al lado mio*-rió nerviosamente Tsuna

-Chrome quiere venir, pero yo no sé si puede, Sawada Tsunayoshi, ella puede venir-pregunto el guardián de la niebla

-Claro que puede ir, es más, mejor que valla-Dijo Reborn entrando a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua

-Que bueno-dijo Mukuro mirando hacia Tsuna para saber si este tenía celos, pero nada...

-Oye, Gokuder, puedes cuidar a Lambo?-pregunto un pelinegro de ojos negros

-P-por que Reborn-san?!-pregunto el peligris

-Porque Tsuna tiene que limpiar la casa para ayudar a mama, no es cierto? Tsuna-dijo el Hitman

Tsuna casi se ahoga con la bebida gracias a la sorpresa-geh, qu-que?-fue lo máximo que pudo emitir el castaño

-Pe-pero Reborn-san, yo no soy bueno con las niños-replicó el ojiverde

-Entonces Yamamoto te ayudara-sentencio el mayor

-Hahaha, que tal si cuidamos bien del niño? Te parece?-le dijo el ojiambar al peligris

Gokudera ante esas palabras se sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado-Solo lo haré porque así lo manda Reborn-dijo para agarrar al pequeño que tenia traje de vaca e irse, pero antes-Adiós Décimo! Nos vemos más tarde, cuando venga a traer a la estúpida vaca-dijo para después irse

-no dejo ni que yo me despidiera-dijo Tsuna

Yamamoto suspiro y se levanto-Bueno, será mejor que lo siga antes de que se me pierda, adiós Tsuna!

-adiós Yamamoto-kun!-contesto el castaño

-Kufufu, ya va siendo hora de ir a decirle a Chrome que empaque sus cosas, adiós Tsunayoshi-se despidió el guardián de la niebla

-adiós-dijo el ojimiel

-Oye bebe, vamos a luchar-dijo Hibari mientras sacaba sus tonfas

-Oh, Hibari-kun! Aun sigues aquí? Viniste desde esta mañana, debes de tener habré, que te parece si comes?-dijo la madre de Tsuna que venía del patio de la casa e iba a buscar más ropa para ponerla a secar

-No gracias, ya me voy-dijo Hibari, si no iba a luchar entonces no tenía razón para estar ahí. Abrió la puerta y se fue

-Espero que este bien-dijo la mayor-Bueno, voy a seguir con lo mio-dijo para luego agarrar otra canasta con ropa húmeda y luego salir

-Tsuna, acuerdate de ayudar a mama-dijo Reborn

-Pero...-replicó Tsuna

Reborn se le quedo mirando para después dejar su vaso de agua en el lavadero y encaminarse a donde estaba Tsuna

Cuando estuvo cerca, prácticamente enfrente del castaño, decidió hablar-Algún problema?-pregunto

-N-no...Etto...-Reborn alzó una ceja y luego se inclino y miro a los ojos a Tsuna

-Sucede algo? Por que estas nervioso?-dijo el pelinegro

-Po-por que estas tan cerca?-respondió el menor con otra pregunta

-Porque se me dio la gana, ahora dime, por que estas tan nervioso?-volvió a preguntar

-p-porque estas muy cerca-dijo el ojimiel tratando de retroceder, pero tenía una gran desventaja, el estaba sentado en una silla y Reborn estaba enfrente, ademas de que estaba parado e inclinado hacia el

-Desde cuando te dan tantos nervios esta cerca mio?-dijo Reborn, *por que estoy haciendo estas preguntas?*

-de-desde...-No sabía que decir, la verdad es que nunca había estado nervioso con Reborn

El Hitman se acerco haciendo que el otro echara la cabeza hacia atrás-Desde?-hablo el ex-arcobaleno

-Reborn! No te acerques tant-fue callado por unos labios que le estaban besando, Reborn...le estaba besando? El ex-arcobaleno mas fuerte le estaba besando?!

-No seas tan Dame, quieres?-dijo el pelinegro

-Hahaha-rió nervioso-Tienes razón, debo ayudar a mama-dijo el ojimiel para luego irse corriendo afuera

De lejos Reborn podía oir el típico "Hiiiiiiii" acompañado de un "Que fue eso?!", ante esas reacciones Reborn sonrió, ya se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su Dame-Alumno, pero aun no se lo diria. Luego se fue a su habitación para por fin dormir

* * *

(Donde Tsuna)

-Qu-que fue eso?!-le habían besado, y no cualquier persona...El Hitman más fuerte que el haya conocido le ha besado?!

Lo peor de todo no era eso, lo peor era que no le había molestado en lo absoluto!

-Ocurre algo Tsu-ku?-pregunto la mayor-Viniste corriendo hacia mí, que sucede?

-Na-nada, necesitas ayuda mama?-pregunto el menor

-hum? Claro-dijo con una sonrisa la castaña-sabes? Es la primera vez que tu te ofreces a ayudarme...

-ahh...*Fui obligado TT-TT*

-bueno, ayúdame a poner a secar esta ropa-dijo la castaña

-claro-respondio el ojimiel

* * *

(En esos mismos momentos, donde Gokudera)

-No te necesito, fanático del béisbol-dijo un peligris

-Hahaha, tranquilo, el bebe me dijo que te ayudara-dijo Yamamoto tratando de calmar a Gokudera

-Tsk, pero como ves, la vaca estúpida ya se durmió, así que te puedes ir-dijo el ojiverde

-Que te sucede?-dijo el pelinegro

-Nada que te importe-contesto Hayato para después voltearse

-Te equivocas-dijo el ojiambar mientras agarraba el mentón del peligris para luego moverlo hacia él, haciendo que quedaran cara a cara y su respiración chocara contra el otro-Si me importa-el ojiambar se acerco y le dio un beso-Me gustas, por eso me importa

-geh-se volteo, estaba todo sonrojado, por eso no quería verle a los ojos, sabia que se perdería en esos ojos color ámbar

-Haha, estas sonrojado, puedo tomar eso como un "Tu también me gustas"?-pregunto el azabache

El otro solo asintió, nunca se le había declarado a alguien, y menos si es un hombre

El ojiambar sonrió y le dio otro beso, pero este era más deseoso que el anterior

-T-te amo, idiota del béisbol-dijo por fin el peligris

-Yo más-respondió este

* * *

(3 horas después, en la casa de Tsuna)

#Ding-Dong#

-Ya voy-dijo un castaño que se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la puerta

-Hola Décimo, aquí está la vaca estúpida-dijo un feliz Gokudera, después de todo, había podido cumplir la misión que le encargo su jefe

-Hola Tsuna-saludo un calmado Yamamoto

-Hola chicos, gracias por cuidar a Lambo, pasen-dijo Tsuna

-con permiso-dijeron los dos mientras entraban

-Woow, esta reluciente-los dos se quedaron atontados cuando vieron lo limpia que estaba la casa de Tsuna

-Hahaha, solo limpie un poco-Dijo recordando un mal momento

**Flash Back**

-ahh, termine por fin de poner a secar la ropa...-suspiro Tsuna

-pero eso no es todo, tienes que limpiar la casa-dijo Reborn

-Quueee?! Por qué?!-pregunto el castaño

-porque me da la gana, ahora ve y limpia-dijo el azabache-O prefieres hacerlo con tu ultima voluntad?-Leon se convirtió en una pistola y le disparo a Tsuna

-*debí haber ayudado a mama en la limpieza de la casa* REBORN!, limpiaré toda la casa con mi última voluntad!-Dijo un Tsuna en calzoncillos

-Jeje-Rió el azabache, la verdad le parecía divertido ver su alumno de esa forma, parecía un idiota (más de lo que ya es) con agallas

Tsuna limpio toda la casa e incluso ayudo con los platos...

-ahh...esto fue agotador-dijo Tsuna cuando por fin volvió a su forma natural

-Que lastima, volviste a ser un Dame-Tsuna-se burlo Reborn

-Y tú volviste a ser tan macabro como siempre-suspiro Tsuna

**Fin Flash Back**

-El Décimo limpio toda la casa el solo?! Usted es increíble!-exclamo Gokudera

-Wow, Tsuna, algún día tienes que ir a mi casa hahaha-diji riéndose el azabache

-Tsu-kun! Este es el mejor regalo que me has dado!-dijo la mayor sonriendole a su hijo-No tendre que limpiar por varios días

-hahaha-Rió nervioso el castaño

Todos comieron y se fueron a dormir temprano, el día siguiente seria agotador

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

-Adiós mama-dijo Tsuna dándole un beso a su madre

-Adiós Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun, cuida de el-dijo la madre mientras se despedía

-Claro-dijo el pelinegro-Adiós

Todos se fueron a aeropuerto, incluyendo a Chrome y a Lambo

Estuvieron en el avión aproximadamente 12 horas con 31 minutos, hasta que por fin llegaron a Italia

-ahh, por fin llegamos-dijo un agotado Tsuna

-Vamos, la limusina nos espera afuera-dijo Reborn

-Limusina?!-dijeron todos a la vez

-Sí, o es que acaso se quieren ir caminando? Si es así enton- Reborn fue interrumpido

-NOO!-dijeron todos al unísono

-entonces muévanse-dijo Reborn mientras caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto

Todos le siguieron y llegaron al vehículo, duraron unas 3 horas antes de llegar a la mansión

Entraron y se encontraron con algunos miembros de Varia junto con la familia Shimon, Giglio Nero y los ex-arcobalenos

-Hola chicos-Yuni fue la primera en saludar, después las demás familias y ex-arcobalenos saludaron

-Hola-respondio a todos los saludos Tsuna

-Vooooiiiiii, sigues siendo tan idiota y educado como siempre, Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo un peliblanco de pelo largo-Así no es como debe de actuar el Décimo Vongola

-Hahaha-Rió nervioso Tsuna

-Hola, Squalo- le saludo un pelinegro de ojos ámbar

-Voooiiii, Tu...Cual era tu nombre?-pregunto el espadachin

-hahaha-una gotita apareció en la nuca de Yamamoto-Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi

-Voii, se me había olvidado, como sea, el ex-arcobaleno del pacificador verde quiere hablar-termino de decir el albino

-Eheemm, quería decirles sobre la estrategia de vigilancia-dijo el peliverde-Los cuatro equipos se dividirán en 2 partes, los que vigilarán desde afuera y los que cuidaran adentro de la mansión-Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y siguió-Los equipos que cuidaran desde afuera serán, la familia Vongola y los ex-arcobalenos y los que cuidaran desde adentro serán las familias Shimon y Giflio Nero

-Por que nosotros tenemos que estar dentro de la mansión?-Pregunto Enma

-cierto, por qué?-pregunto Gamma

-Porque pusimos a los más fuertes en la entrada-Explico Verde

-Que estas insinuando con eso?-pregunto Adelheid

-Tranquila, después de todo es cierto-dijo el pelirrojo

-Tsk-pronuncio la chica

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos preparando, Kora!-Dijo Colonello

-Sí, sera mejor ir a nuestros puestos-respondió Viper

Todos se fueron a sus lugares y se prepararon

* * *

(2 horas después)

Ya era de noche y no había aparecido Checker Face, todos decidieron descansar hasta que

#POM#

Hubo una explosión, los guardias de afuera se pusieron en guardia, el humo no los dejaba ver nada. Cuando este se disperso mostro a Checker Face

-Hoho, así que me estaban esperando?-hablo el enmascarado

Tsuna ya estaba en su forma Hyper ultima voluntad, y los demás ya estaban usando sus anillos versión X

-No permitiremos que conviertas a Varia en unos bebes-Hablo Tsuna

-Oh, en serio?-pregunto con sarcasmo-Demuestrenmelo

Todos empezaron a luchar, los ex-arcobalenos solo miraban la lucha, Verde le había dicho que Vongola se encargaría de Checker Face y si ellos no podían, entonces los ex-arcobalenos entrarían en acción

Tsuna saco a Natsu de su anillo y empezó a pelear, ninguno le lograba dar un golpe

-Wow, Sawada ha mejorado bastante, Kora!-dijo el rubio

-después de todo, la caja Lone Di Cielo Versión Vongola es la más fuerte, y esta solo responde a Tsuna-dijo Reborn

Todos los demás usaron sus anillos con sus respectivas mascotas. Ahora la familia Vongola si se había puesto seria

Checker Face utilizó unas pequeñas cajas para atacar a Tsuna

-Natsu! Ruggito di cielo-Ordeno Tsuna

Natsu se preparo y luego soltó un gran rugido-RAAAAAAAWHG

Los enemigos se petrificaron y se volvieron polvo

-Natsu! Cambio forma!

El pequeño León se volvió en los guantes versión X, estos eran rojos y le llegaban hasta los codos

Los demás guardianes hicieron que sus mascotas también cambiaran de forma, haciendo que el equipamiento de la décima versión este completo

Todos empezaron a atacar en equipo, incluso Lambo y Chrome

La única chica y Mukuro combinaban sus ilusiones, para luego ser unidas en un ataque que implicaban a las llamas de la tormenta, nube y sol. Cuando este ataque combinado estaba cerca de alcanzar a su objetivo, los elementos del trueno y la lluvia se unieron al ataque

El ataque estuvo cerca de darle a Checkera Face, el cual sin problemas lo esquivo, pero este no se había dado cuenta de que tenia a Tsuna atrás ya preparado para darle el golpe final con un XX Buner

Cuando el enmascarado se dio la vuelta, ya era demasiado tarde, Tsuna ya había disparado su ataque

Nadie podía ver, había humo por todos lados, cuando lograron ver algo, vieron a Checker Face ahí, parado como si nada

-Increíble, no les hizo nada, Kora!-dijo el ojiazul

-No...mira más detenidamente-dijo Reborn

Chacker Face tenía rasguños por todos lados, incluso moratones, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue que adelante del enmascarado, habían varios escombros

-Hoho, acabaron incluso con mi caja de defensa más poderosa-dijo Checker Face-Al parecer no me equivoque...pero ustedes si

-(...?)-Nadie entendía a que se refería

-ahh, me refiero a que ustedes se equivocaron al creer que yo iba tras Varia, y yo no me equivoque al escoger a la décima familia Vongola como los próximos arcobalenos-Explico el mayor, haciendo que todos se quedaran en shock-Me han facilitado el trabajo de yo ir por ustedes-termino de hablar para luego sacar un bastón que los ex-arcobalenos conocían perfectamente, después de todo, con ese pedazo de madera les habían convertido en bebes

-Tsuna/Tsunayoshi/Sawada!-todos los ex-arcobalenos gritaron, ninguno de ellos quería que Tsuna y sus guardianes se convirtieron en lo que alguna vez ellos fueron

De repente una luz apareció, dejando a los ex-arcobalenos cegados, la familia Vongola estaba dentro de aquel destello...

* * *

Ahahahaha, y se quedarán con la duda! ya que tengo tres excusas :D

1-Exámenes de lapso

2-Exámenes de lapso

3-Exámenes de lapso

Listo! Esas son excusas son mas que suficientes :D

Ahora a responder los reviews :D (Que no son muchos D:)

R27: Gracias por tu review :D. Mmm, no sé, quizás lo hará. Nah, a quién engaño? Por supuesto que no lo va a dejar fácil XD. Gracias por tu review

Guest: Que bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado este cap ^^

Himesamy: Hehe n.n me encanta que te guste, espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review

Ciao Ciao


	4. Chapter 4: Seguir hacia delante

Ohayou! Aquí con el cap 4 de esta historia ya terminada (Tiene 10 caps, solo me quedan 6 que subir)

Espero que os guste

* * *

Cuando la luz de desvaneció, aparecieron 8 bebes, cada uno con un pacificador de diferente color

-No es posible...-dijo Lal que aun se encontraba en shock-Los elegidos para ser arcobalenos estaban enfrente de nuestros ojos...

Todos miraban a los ahora arcobalenos, estos se miraban mutuamente, como queriendo decir "Éramos nosotros?..."

-Hoho, todo salió a la perfección, deberían de estar felices, después de todo, es la primera vez que los Vongola son los elegidos como arcobalenos. Quiere decir que ustedes tienen dos partes del Tri-ni-sette...-dijo el enmascarado que aun estaba ahí

-Tsk, eso no importa, como crees tú que volvimos a la normalidad?-dijo Verde-Tengo una máquina para eliminar la maldición

-Supuse eso-dijo Checker Face-Por esa razón he programado los pacificadores de una manera diferente, no podrás quitar la maldición de la misma forma-termino de decir

Tsuna estaba furioso, a el no le molestaba ser un bebe, pero que sus amigos se transformaran en uno era otra cosa

Tsuna se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Checker Face para darle un golpe, si tenia suerte le daría tan fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente y que ademas perdiera la memoria, pero eso ya era pedir mucho

Cuando estuvo cerca de pegarle, este se esfumó como si fuera la propia niebla, haciendo que Tsuna sintiera mas impotencia

Todos estaban que se dé desmayaban, la décima familia Vongola se había convertido en arcobalenos!

-Tsk, no me esperaba esto-dijo Reborn-Oye Tsuna! Sigues en este mundo?

Todos los (ahora) arcobalenos estaban de espaldas, y ninguno se movía

-Tsuna!-dijo mas alto Reborn

Este no dijo nada ni tampoco se movió, estaba en blanco, no sabia que hacer ni decir

-Tsuna-kun!-dijo Enma y su familia que vinieron corriendo desde el interior de la casa-Paso algo? Oí gritos-Enma y sus guardianes enseguida se callaron cuando vieron a ocho bebes en el suelo y que ademas tenían las mismas prendas que su amigo solo que estas eran pequeñas-Que sucedió?! Tsuna-Kun!

El pelirrojo salio corriendo junto con sus guardianes hacia los arcobalenos, pero fueron detenidos por Reborn

-No creo que sea bueno acercarseles-Dijo el pelinegro

-Pe-pero por qué?!-exclamo Enma

-Ellos en estos momentos no deben de desear siquiera vivir-Dijo Reborn-Se cómo se siente, en estos momentos debe de estar más enojado que nunca

-Tsuna-kun...

Todos miraron a los arcobalenos, esperando a que estos hablaran o se dieran la vuelta

Cuando ellos se aclararon un poco se dieron la vuelta, y empezaron a caminar aun con la mirada oculta con sus cabellos

-Ahora que haremos? Décimo-rompió el silencio Gokudera

-No lo sé...-dijo el castaño

-Tsuna...Me siento débil-dijo Yamamoto

-Yo también al extremo-dijo el guardián del sol

-Mi vista se está nublando...-dijo Chrome

Tsuna se quedo callado, el también se sentía débil, pero no sabia ni que hacer, todos, incluso Chrome y Lambo fueron afectados

Antes de que llegaran a donde estaban los ex-arcobalenos y la familia Shimon se desmayaron. Estaban muy débiles

-El cuerpo de un bebe es muy débil, incluso hablar es difícil, Kora!-hablo Colonello

-así es-hablo Viper-Sera mejor llevarlos a dentro de la mansión

-si-respondio Reborn-Habrá que explicar este malentendido

Todos llevaron a los bebes a la mansión y los llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba todos los miembros de Varia

-Que sucede escoria?-hablo una voz profunda y grave, era Xanxus que estaba sentado en un sillón mientras los demás lo acompañaban parados viendo fijamente la puerta

-Jefe! Al parecer no eran ustedes las victimas-dijo la ilusionista

-(...?)-todos los miembros prestaron más atención a lo que le acababan de decir

-Como?-dijo Squalo

-Desde un principio el bastardo de Chacker Face ha estado buscando a la décima familia Vongola para convertirlos en los nuevos arcobalenos-termino de decir la ex-arcobaleno para luego darle paso a la familia Shimon que tenia en brazos a la décima familia Vongola, Enma tenía en sus brazos a su mejor amigo que ademas era el décimo jefe Vongola y luego entro Reborn, que tenia a regañadientes a Chrome en sus brazos (el quería cargar a Tsuna, pero Enma se le adelanto)

Todos abrieron los ojos hasta más no poder, Tsuna y sus guardianes ahora eran bebes

Luego entraron los ex-arcobalenos, ya estaban todos en ese gran lugar, Verde se coloco en frente de Xanxus y le empezó a explicar

-Así que estas basuras ahora son arcobalenos-dijo Xanxus

-Así es-dijo Verde mientras acomodaba sus anteojos-Lo peor es que no solo son bebes, sino que también Checker Face ha cambiado la formula de los pacificadores

Varia ahora estaba analizando todo lo dicho por el científico. Si era así, entonces la maquina que había usado Verde no funcionaria esta vez

Los arcobalenos fueron despertando uno por uno, excepto Tsuna

-Que le sucede? Kora! Por que no despierta?-pregunto el rubio

Todos estaban esperando a que el líder de los arcobalenos y la décima familia Vongola se despertara

#Toc Toc#

-Pasen-hablo Xanxus

La familia Giglio Nero entro

-Tsuna-san!-entro Yuni corriendo-Que le sucedió?! No me digas que es...

-sí, toda la décima familia Vongola es ahora los arcobalenos-dijo Reborn

-Lo siento Décimo, no puede hacer nada para que usted no fuera afectado-Se lamentaba Gokudera-Y yo que me hago llamar su mano derecha...

Yamamoto quería consolarlo, pero el estaba del mismo estado de ánimo, no pudo ayudar a su amigo y jefe...

-espera...Por que Chrome es también un arcobaleno?-hablo calmado (por primera vez) Ryohei

Todos se preguntaban también lo mismo, pero no preguntaban porque se les olvidaba o porque estaban más preocupados por otro asunto (Por ejemplo, por que Tsuna no se despertaba?)

-Y-yo...-Ella tenía el pacificador del atributo de la niebla-No quería que Mukuro-sama fuera herido...así que lo empuje para que ese resplandor no le diera, también quise ayudar al jefe pero él se adelanto y entro mas a aquella luz...-dijo también lamentándose por no poder ayudar a su jefe-Lo siento...

-Por esa razón yo solo fui maldecido parcialmente-dijo el ilusionista

-Tiene el mismo pacificador que yo-dijo Lal

-Con que Tsuna se puso delante de todos-dijo analizando Reborn

-Ya veo...un intento de que los demás no sufrieran la maldición, Kora! Lastimosamente no funciono-dijo Colonello

-ahora que lo pienso...La vaca idiota solo se ha hecho un poco más pequeño y el pelo se ha hecho menos esponjoso-dijo el peligris

-Después de todo el ya era un bebe-dijo Reborn

-Eres un idiota Reborn!-Grito Lambo

-Hmp, ya se olvidaron de el herbívoro inconsciente?-Hablo por primera vez Hibari

Todos miraron hacia el pelinegro que había hablado y luego miraron al castaño

-yo sé lo que le sucede-hablo Yuni

Todos miraron a la menor, todos, incluso Xanxus y Hibari querían saber que le pasaba al décimo Vongola

-El cuerpo del arcobaleno que porta el pacificador del cielo es más débil que el de los demás, por esa razón se dice que el arcobaleno del cielo tiene una maldición de vida corta, ya que el cuerpo no resiste las heridas que son recibidas en batallas-dijo Yuni-En estos momentos el está recuperando la energía perdida en la batalla contra Checker Face

-Y cuando despertara?-pregunto Fon

-Ya ha pasado una hora y media, debería despertar dentro de poco-dijo Yuni

-Es-espera...Ellos son bebes!-dijo Skull. Todos al oir sus palabras pensaron *Y ahora es que se da cuenta?*

-Al parecer el efecto secundario ya paso-dijo Reborn burlándose de Skull

-Oye!-exclamo Skull

-Hahaha, es cierto, Kora!

-Lastimosamente tu aun sufres del efecto secundario-Dijo con tono de burla Reborn a Colonello

-Eres un maldi-fue interrumpido por Reborn

-Oh no! Espera! Eres así por naturaleza-dijo Reborn usando las mismas palabras que uso Skull en la reunión

-Tsk-Dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta

-Uhmm-el castaño se estaba despertando. Cuando abrió los ojos por completo, estaban sus guardianes cerca de el

-Tsuna!-dijo un Yamamoto

-Décimo! Se encuentra bien?!-pregunto Gokudera

-eh...? Gokudera? Em...si, supongo-dijo el bebe de cabello castaño mientras se sentaba

-Oye dame-Tsuna, como te sientes en tu nuevo cuerpo?-pregunto el tutor del castaño

-oh, bueno, liviano-dijo analizando sus sentidos motores

-Estas bien con ese cuerpo?-pregunto Reborn

-No está mal, pero quisiera tener mi otro cuerpo-dijo el ojimiel-Lo siento...-dijo repentinamente el menor

-Eh? Por que Décimo?-dijo el peligris

-Es que gracias a mi, que no pude notar que nosotros éramos las presas, es que ustedes son bebes, a pesar de que trate de que la maldición no cállese en ustedes...-dijo mientras bajaba su mirada

-No se preocupe Décimo! Todo está bien, este cuerpo no esta tan mal-dijo la mano derecha del Décimo capo tratando de animarlo

-Cierto, Tsuna, no importa, lo que importa es que estamos vivos-dijo Yamamoto

-Así es! Ademas estamos contigo, no estás solo al extremo!-dijo Ryohei

-Hmp, no me importa este cuerpo, solo quiero luchar con los anteriores arcobalenos-dijo Hibari

-Kufufufu *no importa, estoy cerca de "mi jefe"*-dijo y pensó el guardián de la nube

-Jefe, usted hizo todo lo posible, gracias-agradeció la arcobaleno de la niebla

-Chicos...gracias-dijo el arcobaleno del cielo

-Eheemm, saben? Ahora sera mas difícil su vida cotidiana, así que tendremos que dividirnos para cuidar a cada arcobaleno-Dijo Verde

-COMO?!-dijeron todos los arcobalenos

-Así es, y cada uno de ustedes estará con su ascendiente arcobaleno, eso quiere decir que Chrome estará al cuidado de Viper-tomo un poco de aire al recordar a quien tenía que cuidar-Yo cuidare de Lambo...-dijo un poco (muy) deprimido-Yamamoto estará al cuidado de Colonello, Gokudera estará al cuidado de Fon, Mukuro estara al cuidado de Lal, Tsunayoshi estara al cuidado de Yuni-Iba a continuar, cuando fue interrumpido

-Dame-Tsuna estará a mi cuidado-ante estas palabras todos se sorprendieron-Después de todo yo soy su tutor-termino de decir el pelinegro

-Bueno, supongo que está bien-dijo Verde-entonces Ryohei estará al cuidado de Yuni y Sawada de Reborn, Hibari estará al cuidado de Skull-el ultimo mencionado se estremeció, como se suponía que debía tratar a una persona tan antisocial como lo era Hibari?

-Hmp, no necesito el cuidado de un inútil-dijo el pelinegro, lo cual hizo que Skull se enojara

-Y quien dijo que yo quisiera cuidar de ti?-Hablo el ex-arcobaleno, todos los arcobalenos abrieron los ojos hasta más no poder, ese era el mismo Skull que ellos conocían?

-Skull, deberías quitarte ese casco, hace mucho calor-le dijo Yuni al pelimorado

-hum? Está bien-el mayor se quito su casco, dejando ver su verdadero rostro, haciendo que todos los arcobalenos, la familia Shimon, Giglio Nero y Varia se sorprendieran, ya que ninguno de ellos había visto el verdadero rostro de el pelimorado (solo han visto la cara del Skull bebe, no del adulto)

-ahh, ya me había olvidado de la verdadera personalidad de Skull, Kora!-dijo el rubio llamando la atención de todos

-A que te refieres con eso basura?-hablo Xanxus

A Colonello le apareció un tic en el ojo, *me acaba de llamar basura?*

-la personalidad de Skull cambio cuando se volvió bebe, la verdadera personalidad de el es la de una persona rebelde, grosera, carismática e idiota, ademas de que no se interesa de lo que le pase a los demás. Pero cambio todo cuando sufrió la maldición, dejando solo lo carismático e idiota-dijo Lal ya que Colonello estaba enojado-También sus habilidades son increíbles y fuertes, aunque como bebe no se notaran

Todos se sorprendieron, de verdad esa era la personalidad de Skull? Ya sabían lo de idiota y carismático pero lo demás no, tampoco sabían de las habilidades de Skull

-Después de todo el era un arcobaleno, uno de los siete bebes más fuertes del mundo-dijo Reborn-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de Skull, Tsuna!

-eh? Qué?-respondió el castaño

-ya hable con Nono, mañana va a venir junto con tu padre, quieren verte...-dijo el ojinegro

-quieren verme?-le pregunto arcobaleno con el pacificador naranja al pelinegro

-Sí, les llame diciéndoles lo que había sucedido...Eventualmente no me creyeron, por eso vienen

-A qué hora?-pregunto Tsuna

-al mediodía, porque están ocupados y a pesar de que la mansión de Xanxus quede cerca de la del Nono, tienen una montaña de trabajo, por cierto, Dino también viene-dijo Reborn

-Eh? Dino-san también viene? Por qué?-dijo un poco confuso el castaño

-Es un aliado, el también quiere verte para saber de tu salud-termino de decir el ex-arcobaleno del pacificador amarillo

-Dejemos de hablar sobre eso, lo que me preocupa es la nueva modificación que ese Checker Face le puso a los pacificadores, pueden volver a Japón, pero dentro de una semana quiero que ustedes asistan a una reunión que hare en la escuela Nami-Chuu, ahí revisare sus pacificadores para luego crear una maquina que destruya la maldición

-Está bien-Respondieron todos los arcobalenos

-Bien, ahora les daré sus respectivas habitaciones, Tsuna y Reborn estarán en la habitación de huéspedes principal-dijo Verde dándole una llave al pelinegro encargado del arcobaleno. Y así fue con todos los demás cuidadores (o niñeras O.o?), cada uno con sus llaves y habitaciones-Como son bebes y las camas no son pequeñas, tendrán que dormir con sus cuidadores

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!/¡AL EXTREMO!-dijeron al unisonó los arcobalenos

-No creo que la maldición le haya afectado sus oídos-Dijo Reborn

-Dije que cada uno DORMIRA JUNTO A SU CUIDADOR-Dijo Verde

Reborn estaba más que feliz, claro que no lo demostraba y se maldecía por dentro el no haber ayudado a su alumno (Sino, Tsuna tendría su cuerpo original)

-Bueno, vallan a comer, la cena está servida-Dijo por ultimo Verde antes de irse a su nuevo cuarto junto con Lambo, este ultimo tenía un collar y una cadena para que se no fuera lejos de Verde (El cual estaba maldiciéndose, de verdad hubiera querido que no fueran afectados por la maldición, así no tendría que cuidar de ese mocoso)

Todos fueron al comedor, en donde ciertamente la comida ya había sido servida. Todos comieron y al terminar se encaminaron a sus habitaciones

* * *

(En la habitación de Tsuna)

-Reborn me voy a dar un baño-Dijo una voz aguda y dulce (en sí para Reborn la voz de Tsuna era demasiado tierna, pero ahora sobrepasaba los límites de lo tierno). Reborn no se preocupaba de que Tsuna se diera un baño, ya que este quedaba en el mismo cuarto así que no tenía que vigilar a Tsuna por que el bastardo de Mukuro le espiara (lo cual había sucedido un par de veces antes de que su alumno se convirtiera en bebe, solo que él lo espantaba sin aun darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el castaño)

-Espera Dame-Tsuna, déjame primero prepararte el baño-Dijo el pelinegro mientras dejaba su taza de café en una mesita y se levantaba de sus sillón

-¿Eh? Porque?-Dijo confuso el ojimiel

-No vaya a ser que seas tan idiota y cuando prepares tu baño te caigas y te hagas daño como el propio Dame-Tsuna que eres-Respondió el mayor mientras iba al baño y preparaba la tina, abrió la llave y dejo correr el agua fría, para después abrir la caliente y cerrar la llave de agua fría, cuando el agua estaba a una temperatura adecuada, cerro el agua caliente y metía a su alumno (ya sin ropa) en la tina

-Oye Reborn, yo podía entrar solo-Dijo haciendo uno de sus típicos pucheros

-Nada, un Dame siempre será un Dame, además, estoy a tu cuidado, no quiero que luego Nono me mate porque tú mismo te has hecho una herida-Termino de decir para luego irse a terminar de tomar su café antes de que se le enfríe

Tsuna se baño y al terminar Reborn lo fue a buscar antes de que cometiera otra de sus estupideces y se hiriera. Cuando termino Reborn lo tuvo que cargar para ayudarlo a lavarse los dientes

Después se fueron a dormir, mañana seria un día agotador para Tsuna

* * *

(En la habitación de cierto ilusionista)

-*Tsk, maldito ex-arcobaleno, el muy maldito se quedo son Tsunayoshi, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Metiendo la excusa de que él es su "tutor" solo para tener al castaño, y lo peor es que él no había reaccionado a tiempo*

-Oye crio, vete a dormir-Ordeno Lal. La verdad a ella le desagradaba ese hombre (que es ahora bebe). Ya que siempre estaba espiando a Sawada, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Rebron se lo había contado y también le había contado el montón de cosas que ese ilusionista ha hecho, eso definitivamente le irritaba, el simple hecho de que este estuviera en la misma habitación le enojaba, pero no por eso ella deseaba que ese tipo fuera un arcobaleno, eso no se lo deseaba a nadie

-Tsk-Dijo el guardián de la nube mientras entraba en la misma cama que la mayor y esta se daba la vuelta para que quedaran de espaldas

* * *

(Al día siguiente, en el mediodía)

Nono y Dino llegarían en unos minutos, todos se encontraban esperando en la mansión al Noveno Vongola y a los dos rubios, el papa de Tsuna y Dino. Cuando por fin llegaron todos se fueron a la sala de reuniones de Varia

-La verdad aun no me le puedo creer, el Decimo Vongola…Un arcobaleno? Esta es la primera vez en la historia de Vongola que un líder es un arcobaleno-Dijo Nono-Verde-kun, más o menos cuanto tiempo te tardaras en hacer una maquina que rompa la maldición de los arcobalenos?

-Bastante tiempo, más o menos 6 meses-Dijo Verde

-Ya veo-Dijo el rubio mayor-Entonces tendrás que esperar Tsuna-Le dijo a su hijo

Tsuna suspiro-Quiero que todos tengan sus cuerpos de vuelta-dijo el castaño

-No me equivoque al escogerte como jefe-Dijo Nono refiriéndose a Tsuna

-Pobreeee-Dijo Dino que se encontraba al lado de Tsuna mientras le abrazaba-Tranquilo hermano menor, ya verás que todo se solucionara

Cuando la reunión termino, todos salieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones a empacar ya que dentro de poco se irían de nuevo a Namimori

* * *

(En la habitación de Hibari)

Skull se las había arreglado con Hibari, la verdad el arcobaleno no necesitaba de mucha ayuda y cuando la necesitaba era de cosas triviales como abrir la puerta

-Oye herbívoro, luchemos-Dijo el pelinegro

-Eh? Por qué?-Pregunto Skull

-Eras un arcobaleno, no? Debes de ser fuerte-dijo mientras sacaba sus mini-tonfas

-Sí, lo soy, pero…Y si no quiero luchar?-pregunto el pelimorado

-Peleare contigo aunque no quieras-Dijo este ultimo para luego dirigirse a Skull a darle un tonfaso

Skull no se molesto en esquivar el ataque, el cual sin duda habría matado a una persona normal. Simplemente recibió el ataque y sin ningún problema se recupero

-Oh? Entonces si eres fuerte, no te hice ni un rasguño-Dijo Hibari al ver como el otro se acomodaba en un sillón de la habitación-Ni siquiera pusiste una expresión de dolor

De repente Skull recordó algo que lo más seguro era que hiciera que Hibari se olvidara de luchar, o probablemente le muerda hasta la muerte-Oye Hibari, ¿Por qué mirabas tanto a Dino?-Pregunto el ex-arcobaleno

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante la pregunta, claro que no lo demostró-No sé a qué te refieres

-Ohhh? Ahora te haces el tonto? Te gusta Dino, no?-Dijo Skull-Es la única razón lógica que veo para que le mires tanto

El orgullo de Hibari estaba siendo aplastado por alguien como Skull, que tan bajo ahbia caído?-Eres imbécil o qué? A ti no te tengo que dar explicaciones-Dijo apuntándole con sus mini-Tonfas-Tu también le mirabas

-Es que tenía un moco-Respondió con simpleza el pelimorado-Me preguntaba cuando se lo iba a quitar…Pero nunca se lo quito, ¿aun lo tendrá?

-Te morderé hasta la muerte-Dijo Hibari mientras se acercaba a Skull

-No servirá de nada-respondió Skull

-(…?)

-No podrás "morderme hasta la muerte" , soy inmortal-Le dijo Skull dándole poca importancia

Hibari se sorprendió por eso, ¿De verdad era inmortal? Se calmo un poco y bajo sus tonfas, *si es así entonces de nada servirá luchar con él, solo malgastare mi tiempo* pensó el azabache

* * *

(En la habitación de Tsuna)

Los dos se encontraban empacando sus cosas, Reborn le ayudaba a Tsuna con sus cosas para luego ordenar las suyas

-*Ojala Verde pueda solucionar el problema de la maldición…No quiero que ninguno de mis amigos se queden así…Si yo hubiera hecho algo…*-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño calor en sus mejillas, Reborn le estaba dando un beso en el cachete. Haciendo que se sonrojara y que a ojos de Reborn, se viera extremadamente tierno

-No te preocupes, todos volverán a la normalidad, tú y tus guardianes-Aseguro el azabache

-Gracias Reborn-Dijo Tsuna dándole una sonrisa al mayor

-Bueno, ya terminamos, vamos a fuera con los demás-Dijo Reborn a lo que Tsuna asintió

* * *

Que le pareció? Espero que os haya gustado :D

hora de responder reviews n.n

Himesamy: Gracias, espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy :D

R27: O.o, oye no había pensado en esa clase de entrenamiento XD me sacaste una carcajada. Haha, espero que te guste este cap y gracias por tu review n.n

Bueno, eso es todo. Ciao Ciao


End file.
